


Enola Holmes

by EmilyT



Category: Actor RPF, Superman - All Media Types, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyT/pseuds/EmilyT
Summary: Henry is out of London filming the second season of The Witcher and his girlfriend misses him very much, especially on the day of the premiere of Enola Holmes. He knows it and that is why he gives her a surprise.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/You
Kudos: 30





	Enola Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> I have encouraged myself to write my second fanfiction. The main character is Henry Cavill. This is a fictional fanfic, it is not based on real events. Hope you like this story. Reviews are welcome. English is not my first language, sorry if there are mistakes. If you want to correct me it would be great. Maybe I'll write more random chapters about this couple here but I don't know yet.

On days like today is when I missed him the most. Even though I knew I was going to see him in four days, I couldn't help having mixed feelings: sadness, joy... and above all, I couldn't stop thinking about him, and even if I wanted to, it was impossible, his face was on all the social networks.

I had tried to keep myself busy all day, that's why I’d gone to my apartment, I had no internet there, and I could use the day to write. I had to force myself to put the phone in a drawer, not constantly look at it. Today the latest Henry movie, Enola Holmes, premiered on Netflix, and I was nervous to know what people would think, although I imagined that a huge part of the comments would be about his beauty, his Sherlock outfit... The truth is that most of the time, I laughed a lot with those tweets. I had to admit that there were very original people. It was true that some comments still impress me, especially the naughty ones, but I’d learn to get used to it. People would always talk about his face and his muscles, and on days like today, people would also talk about his work. And even though he was calm and satisfied with Sherlock's performance, I was nervous because I knew that many people adored Benedict Cumberbatch's work. I knew there was no point in comparing their performances, but I also knew that people would do it anyway.

That was why I had decided to spend the day in my apartment instead of the one I shared with Henry. It had been three weeks since the second season of The Witcher resume production, and there had not been a single day that I had not missed him. 

The last few days, we had hardly been able to speak because he had had to promote Enola in his free time. God, I miss him so much. I had a hard time concentrating on writing the script for the series I was working on, but I got so focused that I even forgot to eat when I got it. When I got up from my chair to turn on the light, I saw six in the afternoon. I picked up my belongings and decided it was a good time to go home, now that it was getting dark. All I was thinking about was taking a shower and having dinner while watching Enola Holmes.

***

I entered home through the back garage door, the one, the paparazzi, didn't even know existed. Henry and I had started dating in January, and we had met last year because I had been actively involved in the script for one of his upcoming projects. When the pandemic began, we decided that the best thing would be to start living together; the press still did not know about me. We had both agreed that way. Henry had tried to dissuade me from taking a photo for his Instagram, but I hadn't let him post it. I didn't feel mentally ready for that step yet, especially since he wasn't the first famous actor I dated. When I parked the car, I couldn't help but texting him.

_“How are you doing? I hope you had a nice day. I miss you so much, but I’m going to watch your curls on TV, Mr. Holmes ;). I love you."_

I stared at the screen for a few seconds, hoping to see him connect and reply to the message, but that didn't happen. I went into the garage bathroom to wash my hands. I didn't want to meet the dog with unwashed hands. As I went upstairs, I called out to Kal, and I was surprised that he didn't bark as a response. I thought I heard his footsteps coming from the kitchen, so I headed there.

"Kal, my love, where are you? Come, kiss mommy.” I yelled as I opened the kitchen door.

I froze when I saw that Kal was not alone.

"Henry?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. Impossible. I rubbed my eyes, and when I opened them, he was still there. "What are you doing here?"

The dog looked up, and as soon as he saw me, he started to bark. He came running towards me and put his huge paws on my belly. I patted her head lovingly, and I couldn't help but laugh. That dog was too impetuous.

"Come on, Kal," Henry commented, standing up. "put your paws away. I also want to kiss mommy."

I narrowed my eyes and looked at him. I knew he wasn't going to let the comment go away easily.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a huge smile as he approached me.

"It's not funny," I replied, pursing my lips.

“I think it is funny that you tell Kal that you are his mommy. In front of me, you have never said that" he answered.

I flushed with shame.

Henry filled Kal's food bowl and set it at a safe distance. "Kal, dinner." The dog trotted off to Henry's side.

"Good boy," he commented, petting the dog's head before turning to me. I noticed then that he was wearing the apron. When he laid his eyes on me, I threw myself into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with my head buried in his chest. It seemed strange to me that Henry suddenly appeared at home in the middle of shooting out of the country. "Has something happened? Has filming been canceled? Has someone tested positive for covid-19?" I asked nervously, moving away.

  
  


"What? No _darling_ , nothing has happened." He said, caressing my face. “I’ve come to spend the night with you, but tomorrow my flight leaves at 7 in the morning. I’ve managed to escape on the condition of arriving on time tomorrow."

"Escape? Why? I don't understand anything, Henry."

“I knew you would be nervous today, as always when the press or people have to say something about me. So it seemed like a good idea to come and make you dinner. ” He pulled away, and I had to lift my head to see him. “I've made meatloaf. It's in the oven." He explained.

"What? How long have you been home?" I asked sadly.

"A couple of hours. Why that long face?"

"Shit," I cursed. "If I had known, I would have come sooner. I went to my apartment because I missed you so much and needed to distract myself. I didn't want to know what people were saying about you. "

I felt his fingers under my chin, and he gently lifted my face. "Look on the bright side, no matter what people say; you're going to have two Sherlocks with you tonight."

I laughed. "It's true." I agreed, stroking one of her curls. Henry closed his eyes and caught my hips with his hands.

"Kal's Daddy wants to kiss Mommy." He joked again.

"No. If you call me like that again…. " I couldn't finish speaking because I had Henry's mouth on mine. His lips moved hungrily over mine. I wrapped my hands around his neck, forcing him to bend a little lower so I could deepen the kiss. He grabbed me by the hips and lifted me into the air to sit me on the table while still kissing me. He positioned himself between my legs, and I wrapped them around his body. His hands slipped under my shirt, and at that moment, the oven beeped.

Henry pulled away from my body and stared at me. I blew out all the air and bit my lip. Why did he have to have such pretty eyes?

"Sorry. Dinner.” he apologized with a smile.

I nodded.

"You look like a savage, wide-eyed and biting your lip." he leaned down to kiss me softly.

"What did you expect? I'm dating Geralt de Rivia. Is there anything wilder than that?"

Henry turned his back on me to head for the oven while laughing. I carefully got off the table and watched him put on his oven mitts. When he opened the oven, a pleasant aroma filled the room. He carefully set the tray down on the wooden plank and bent down to get a second one.

"How much food have you cooked, Cavill?" I was surprised.

"I've made enough for dinner, and so you can eat tomorrow when you're alone as well."

A little warmth filled my heart, and I wanted to cry. I walked over to him and pulled his arm. He turned around and looked at me.

"Darling, what's wrong?"

I hugged him and buried my face in his chest again.

"Do you like my meatloaf so little that you cry?" he joked, and I laughed.

"Thank you," I whispered. "I wish you didn't have to leave tomorrow."

He held me tight against him. “You have to wait a few more days. I don't work on the weekend, remember? Well, I have to run the race, and that's it; the rest of the weekend, I plan to spend it with you in bed."

I nodded and pulled away.

"Shall we have dinner while watching Enola?" he asked, smiling.

"You have read my mind, _Mr. Holmes._ "

****

Thanks for reading.


End file.
